Kara
Important Note: Character data base will updates with every Fan Fiction story I released. (Date Last Updated: 12/18/2014) Biography: Kara keeps most of her past to herself. During one part of her journey, she ended up finding a girl named Sara, an orphan that was recently turned into a Mamono. Kara later adopted Sara as her sister and traveled for quite some time, until they reached Luna Lake. While at Luna Lake, Kara ended up befriending the town healer Galen and her husband John. Later Kara and Sara stayed at Luna Lake and began living with Galen and John and learned to live a normal life. However, that soon changed. One day, Kara and Sara were returning from a visit, they found a person laying face down on the ground in a near death state and took him to Galen in attempt to save his life. Once John, Kara, and Sara helped carry him inside Galen's house, a chain fell from the man's neck. When Kara picked it up, the chain had an unknown rune on it and the Name Drake Umbra. Abilities and Skills: Being a Nephilim Kara is very skilled in Celestial magic and has enhanced attributes that she uses to her advantage in combat. Kara is highly skilled in elemental magic and manipulation however while in human form Kara is restricted on how powerful she can make her spells and is easily drained after long uses but in celestial form her limitations can be endless if mastered correctly. Being a half angel Kara is capable of regenerating from severe injuries that would kill an ordinary person. Also due to her celestial blood any poisons, and illnesses that she catches and survives her blood will make her immune to it to prevent her from suffering from it again. Depending on which form she takes determines what skills and abilities she uses. Human Form- Being in this form most of the time Kara trained and became a skilled Dagger wielder and hand to hand fighter. She also has a little knowledge of hunting and tracking. Dark Form - Very destructive being that wields a pole arm. in this form she will use a barrage of different elemental magics without being drained and is capable of draining Aura and life energy from others with a mere touch. Earth, Fire, Water, Wind Form - Mostly focuses on elemental manipulation and creation. Light Form - Kara focuses her power on protecting and healing those around her but if attacked she will hesitate to kill unless giving no other choice. Also wielding a pole arm. She is also capable of advance regeneration. Appearance: Kara mostly wears ordinary clothing that changes color and appearance from form to form. Personality: Kara's personality changes with each form she turns into. Human Form- kind, reasonable and shows a mix of emotions but is insecure about showing her emotions fearing that they would create a negative impact on herself. Dark Form - Shows no emotion, no reasoning, Pain Immune, logical and merciless attacking anyone that she believes would pose a threat to her. Earth Form - Strong willed, intelligent, protective and unafraid to speak her mind. Fire Form - Kara takes on this form when enrage turning her anger into flames that's as hot as the sun. While in this form it is wise to leave her be for she is known to injure others due to her lack of control while angered. Light Form - Unlike her Dark Form in this form she is compassionate, kind, peaceful, and only kills if its necessary. In this form she acts more like a mother figure protecting her children but also isn't afraid to express her inner most feelings to others. Water Form - Calm while in this form but at the same time crueler than normal. Wind Form - Kara becomes a careless, happy and playful. Kara Expresses true serenity and freedom. Category:Characters